1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple sprocket assembly for a bicycle, and more particularly to a multiple sprocket assembly including an improved carrying or moving device for smoothly carrying or moving the chain over or onto the sprockets of the multiple sprocket assembly and for preventing the chain from being scraped or scrubbed with the sprockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical multiple sprocket assemblies comprise a hub attached or mounted or secured to a bicycle frame with a quick release mechanism, a number of sprockets attached or mounted or secured onto the hub with bearing members or a one-way clutch mechanism for engaging with the chain, and a front chain transfer device and a rear chain transfer device attached or mounted or secured onto the bicycle frame for carrying or moving the chain over or onto the sprockets of the multiple sprocket assembly.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,893 to Su et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,339 to Carmichael, U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,194 to Steinberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,840 to Liao, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,603 to Schmidt et al. disclose several of the typical multiple sprocket assemblies each also comprising a number of sprockets attached or mounted or secured onto the hub with bearing members or a one-way clutch mechanism for engaging with the chain, and a front chain transfer device and a rear chain transfer device attached or mounted or secured onto the bicycle frame for carrying or moving the chain over or onto the sprockets of the multiple sprocket assembly.
However, normally, while shifting the gear or changing the speed, the chain should be moved or shifted between the sprockets and should be contacted and scraped or scrubbed with the sprockets for allowing the chain to be moved between the sprockets of different outer diameter, the chain may not be moved to directly engage with the teeth of the sprockets without scraping or scrubbing with the sprockets.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional multiple sprocket assemblies.